Across the Bridge
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Pocahontas never wanted to leave her children without a mother, but apparently the spirits have a different plan. Let's just hope she sees some familiar faces on her journey to the spirit world! **Read and Review**


**Author's Note: **I do not own Pocahontas or Kocoum, but I do own the story and Pocahontas' children! Also, I used multiple Native American beliefs concerning the after life, but all apply to the culture! Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

A mixture of bright colours blinded Pocahontas. The last thing she had seen was utter darkness, so these bold hues startled the Native lady. At first she thought she was still alive. Then, when she sat up and started to move her libs, she realized all the pain she felt only minutes ago was gone. That couldn't be possible if she was still in her village surrounded by her loving family and various shamans. While the colours settled, the woman looked around.

It appeared she was sitting on grass. Although it wasn't like the grass from home, which could be prickly. This kind was soft to the touch no matter where she moved. Pocahontas didn't see anything else for miles, except a wooden bridge that seemed to connect two different sides. She turned her mocha gaze to the sky but found it was just a maze of colours. Blues, pinks, and yellows mixed with violets and emeralds. She didn't know how that was possible, but she admired its beauty, as she had with all natural things while she was alive.

'Alive. I already miss them all.' Pocahontas wasn't sure why she was called from Mother Earth so soon. Her sixth child, Ciqala, had just been born only a month ago. Yet, after his birth, she hadn't been the same. Her stomach was constantly in pain, she couldn't stand, everything hurt, and near the end, she started bleeding down there. She had never had any of these issues with her other babies, but she supposed there was a reason for everything.

'I just hope John and the children will be alright.' She never wanted her children without a mother, but it seemed she had no choice.

After a few more minutes, Pocahontas stood and decided to head for the bridge. She had never paid much attention to the stories the wise women told about the afterlife, but she did remember something important about a bridge. Hopefully the shamans were praying for her soul, because if not, she had a feeling getting across was going to be difficult.

As she came closer, she realized someone was standing before the bridge, as if they were guarding it. When she got close enough though, she recognized the figure.

"Kocoum?" Pocahontas was astonished. She hadn't expected to see him for a very long time, let alone at the crossing to the spirit world.

The man appeared to be healed like Pocahontas, for she no longer saw the bullet hole when Thomas killed him. The memory of his dead body caused her to tremble. Although she never much cared for him while on earth, she felt they now had a connection of sorts, what with being dead and all. He stood tall and proud, but instead of a frown he had a warm smile to greet her.

"Greetings Pocahontas. It has been some time." His deep voice startled her, for she was now so used to English she had almost forgotten her own language.

Pocahontas returned the smile and found the urge to embrace him overwhelming. As children they used to be friends, good friends, but then things changed, and she always regretted never trying to make amends before his death. The woman, still dressed in her traditional tribe dress and cloak, instead waved in greeting.

"It has. Are you to take me to the other side?"

Kocoum nodded and stepped to the side so she could walk beside him. "Yes, I'm here to guide you."

And so they started off together. The bridge was longer than she thought. At first they conversed about their past, but then, Kocoum changed direction to the future.

"Bad things will happen to our people Pocahontas. I have seen them already done in other areas," he said solemnly.

"What about my children and John?" She felt her heart seize at the thought of harm coming to her babies.

Kocoum said nothing for some time, as if contemplating telling her the truth. "Bad things will happen, Pocahontas," he whispered.

She bit back a sob. How was she supposed to be happy in the spirit world when harm would befall her children, and tribe? Kocoum sensed her anxiety and placed a comforting hand on her back. There was no force behind his action, as if he felt obligated to comfort her. Instead she felt a truth coming from him that she never had before. In that moment, he reminded her of his childhood self.

"There will be good things too. Marriage, children, love . . ." he trailed off. Pocahontas did smile though. She wished she could be there to give her children, especially daughters, advice, but she supposed she could guide them in other ways.

"What about my mother, have you seen her?"

Kocoum nodded. "She was the one to guide me, actually. In the spirit realm, we mainly appear as animals. She is a dove, and I am a wolf. I appear to you as my human self now so that you would recognize me."

Pocahontas nodded along. The woman remembered talk of spirit animals living inside her people. Kocoum did seem like the wolf type, so she wasn't surprised by that. "When will I get to meet her?"

"As soon as we reach the end, which is very soon. Then, you will return to your animal form, as will I, and we will part ways." The idea of not being by someone familiar to her frightened the woman. She glanced up at him and wondered if it would be improper to ask him to stay. They still had much to talk about, and she wanted to be with him a little longer.

Kocoum chuckled, as if he could read her mind, and kept his hand on her back. "Or I can stay if you like. Until you get used to things."

"I'd like that very much," Pocahontas agreed immediately. A few minutes later, they reached the end of the bridge. As soon as she stepped off the wood, Pocahontas' body began to tingle then glow. Seconds later, the woman found herself in the form of a fox. She looked over to Kocoum and saw that he was indeed a wolf. She laughed for the first time since her death and was tempted to run through the lush fields that surrounded them.

'Where to next?'

Kocoum tilted his head up and sniffed around. He then lowered it and motioned with his head to the right. 'I smell some pheasants over there. Want to go hunting before we find your mother?'

Pocahontas jolted forward at a sprint, her tail flicking eagerly from side to side. 'I thought you'd never ask!'

The wolf trotted after the fox, and although there was still a lot to learn about the spirit world, Pocahontas was more than ready to figure it out. She always learnt best on a full stomach though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Review if you like :)**


End file.
